Harry Potter và ngày tàn của thế giới
by phithiengia
Summary: Hành trình của Harry Potter, từ Người được chọn trở thành Kẻ bị nguyền rủa, với mong ước duy nhất là tìm lại được người con gái có đôi mắt màu nâu quyến rũ.
1. Prologue

Hắn, kẻ đã phản bội vợ mình và hơn thế nữa...

Nàng, người đã phản bội chồng mình và hơn thế nữa...

Định mệnh không cho họ bên nhau, nhưng họ vẫn tìm đến nhau, tự nhiên như hơi thở. Số phận không buông tha họ, nó vùi dập họ, chia lìa họ. Và hắn, một lần nữa, đi ngược theo "dòng chảy". Hắn bất chấp tất cả, chà đạp lên mọi ràng buộc, để được một lần nữa có nàng, cho dù đó có là ngày cuối cùng của thế giới.

Hắn từng được tung hô là anh hùng, là _Người được chọn_. Giờ thì hắn là kẻ bị mọi người căm ghét, _Kẻ bị nguyền rủa_, _Kẻ-mà-không-ai-muốn-nhắc-đến_, bị săn lùng bởi chính những người bạn của mình.

Hắn có một vết thẹo trên trán hình tia chớp, mái tóc đen rối xù cùng đôi mắt xanh hun hút.

Và hắn tên là Harry Potter.

xxxxx

Hắn lướt nhẹ đôi mắt qua những người phía trước một cách hờ hững. Hắn biết những người đó, họ cũng vậy. Nhưng đây không phải cuộc hội ngộ của những người bạn cũ. Không có nổi một lời chào hay cái ôm thắm thiết, những ánh mắt nhìn nhau lạnh lẽo. Chỉ có một đôi mắt biểu lộ nhiều cảm xúc hơn thế, đôi mắt của một người muốn băm vằm hắn thành trăm mảnh hoặc làm bất cứ cái gì đại loại như vậy. Đôi mắt của Ronald Bilius Weasley. Bạn thân của hắn, từng là anh vợ của hắn, và cũng từng là chồng của nàng.

Ron đang rất tập trung, có lẽ đây là lần đầu tiên trong đời gã tập trung như vậy. Gã biết chắc mình muốn làm gì, và chờ đợi để làm việc đó đúng lúc.

"Ha...", Neville Longbottom mở miệng nhưng cái tên của hắn giờ đây thật khó thốt ra, "...hãy bình tĩnh".

Hắn không đáp lại.

"Lời tiên tri đã được loan ra, chống lại số mệnh là vô ích."

Lời nói thốt ra rồi tan vào trong gió.

"Việc cậu đang làm sẽ gây hại đến rất nhiều người."

Ron siết chặt đũa phép trong tay, những Thần Sáng xung quanh vẫn đứng im lặng, họ đang chờ đợi một khoảnh khắc lơi lỏng của đối phương.

"Cậu không phải là loại người giẫm đạp lên kẻ khác, đúng không? Chúng ta đã từng cùng nhau chiến đấu để cứu lấy thế giới này..."

Neville tiếp tục gợi chuyện, mong sao Harry đáp lại. Và khi đó, họ sẽ có cơ hội. Nhưng hắn chỉ đứng đó, ánh mắt quét qua họ nhưng không dừng lại nơi họ. Trong mắt hắn không có họ. Draco nhận ra điều đó. Gã đứng xa nhất trong các Thần Sáng, chiếc đũa phép trong tay được nắm rất hờ hững. Thề có Merlin, gã rất vui sướng nếu tống được Harry vào ngục Azkaban hoặc là giết chết hắn, nhưng gã không ngốc.

Con mèo Crookshanks nãy giờ vẫn đứng dưới chân hắn, và cũng giống như hắn, nó thể hiện một thái độ phớt đời với những kẻ trước mặt. So với ngày trước, nó quả là đã tăng cân kha khá. Rồi thì nó cạ đầu vào chân hắn, ngụ ý rằng nó đã chán mấy người trước mặt lắm rồi.

Hắn cúi xuống nhìn nó.

"Ờ, được rồi Crookshanks."

Gần như ngay tức khắc, Ron vung đúa phép lên, miệng lầm bầm câu thần chú. Neville và những người khác dẫu có chậm hơn chút xíu nhưng cũng đã hành động. Draco cũng vậy.

Hắn bế con mèo vào lòng, gãi nhẹ lên đầu nó, rồi cứ thế bước đi. Dưới chân hắn, những kẻ từng là bạn hắn nằm bẹp dí, cơ thể in sâu vào đất. Họ không thể cử động, cũng chẳng thể kêu rên, chỉ đơn giản nằm đó, đau đớn chịu đựng áp lực khủng khiếp đè lên thân thể mình. Tình cảnh của Draco có đỡ hơn một chút. Gã đã độn thổ ra cách xa hơn trăm mét, thế nên gã không bị đè bẹp dưới áp lực của _Gravatikius_. Tuy nhiên, gã chẳng thể tránh được tia sét xanh giáng thẳng xuống từ trời cao, ngay chỗ gã vừa độn thổ đến. May phước là gã có đeo một chiếc nhẫn Coral, thứ có thể hấp thụ được sét. Nó giúp gã không trở thành một cục than to đùng.

Tất cả diễn ra rất nhanh. Dựa vào biểu cảm của hắn thì dường như những chuyện này thậm chí không hề xảy ra. Trong tay hắn không có đũa phép, mà hắn cũng chẳng buồn nhếch mép. Hắn bước về phía trước, chậm rãi.

Hắn từng quan tâm đến cả thế giới, giờ thì hắn chỉ quan tâm đến một người.


	2. Chapter 1

_Đời người là giấc mộng_

_Chợt tỉnh rồi chợt mê_

_Nhìn về phương trời ấy_

_Không thấy bóng em đâu_

_xxxxx_

Hắn băng nhanh qua những mảng rừng, với Crookshanks lon ton đằng sau. Hôm nay không có trăng nhưng chẳng có vấn đề gì cả. Hắn quá quen với khu rừng, và cũng quá quen với bóng tối.

Có những tiếng động nghe như thể bộ guốc của con nào đấy nện xuông nền đất, rất mau. Crookshanks khẽ rít một cái. Hắn mặc kệ, cứ tiến bước. Những tiếng động mỗi lúc một nhiều hơn, và cũng lại gần hắn hơn. Rồi thì những tiếng động đó im bặt. Hắn dừng bước, ấy là khi hắn biết hắn đã bị bao vây bởi một đàn nhân mã.

Hắn búng tay một cái, những đốm lửa nhỏ màu xanh xuất hiện, không nhiều nhưng cũng đủ soi sáng một vùng xung quanh. Bọn nhân mã bất chợt lùi lại. Rõ là chúng không thích mấy cái đốm lửa nhìn như ma trơi ấy. Chúng bắt đầu xì xầm cái gì đó, chỉ dừng lại khi những vó trước của Magorian, thủ lĩnh của chúng, dậm xuống đầy mạnh mẽ.

Magorian tiến lên trước.

"Những vì sao đã báo cho chúng tao rằng mày sẽ đến."

Bọn nhân mã giương cung tên lên, sẵn sàng biến hắn thành con nhím khi có lệnh.

"Số mệnh của mày đã được định sẵn, mày không nên chống lại nó."

Hắn khẽ nghiêng đầu, không quan tâm đến những gì Magorian nói. Đạo bất đồng bất khả luận, nếu ngay từ đầu đã đối nghịch nhau thì nói nhiều để làm gì.

Cánh tay trái của Magorian giương cao. Ánh mắt gã đầy kiên định. Khi cánh tay đó hạ xuống, gã tin chắc rằng cái kẻ đứng trước gã sẽ bị vạn tiễn xuyên tâm. Gã nở một cười tự mãn. Và rồi cánh tay hạ xuống...

Gã không thấy hắn. Gã cũng không chắc lắm. Gã thấy trời đất quay vòng. Mất một lát, tầm nhìn gã mới được cố định. Và khi ấy, gã thấy một thân thể đổ ập xuống. Thân thể ấy, không nhầm được, chính là của gã. Chỉ khác là nó không có đầu.

_Cái quái gì đang xảy ra vậy?_

Những tiếng đổ ập khác vang lên, có một số thứ lăn vào tầm nhìn hạn hẹp của gã. Đầu của Bane, đầu của Ronan... Gã muốn thét lên, nhưng làm sao mà thét được.

_Kinh tởm!_

Và gã thấy hắn bước tới, lướt qua chỗ đầu gã. Cái con mèo có bộ lông màu cam béo ú theo sau, ném cho gã cái nhìn khinh khỉnh.

Mắt gã hoa lên, những hình ảnh chồng chéo. Bất ngờ gã lại thấy hắn trước mặt, cùng con mèo kia. Bất ngờ hơn là cánh tay gã chưa hạ xuống, đầu gã cũng chưa rơi. Đồng bọn gã vẫn đang tạo thành một vòng vây chắc chắn, chờ lệnh gã.

Gã thấy sợ hãi, cánh tay gã chưa bao giờ nặng như thế, gã cũng chưa bao giờ cố sức nâng nó lên như thế, kiểu như nếu gã hạ tay xuống thì bầu trời sẽ sụp đổ. Nếu gã hạ tay xuống, kẻ chết sẽ là gã và đồng bọn.

Bọn nhân mã xung quanh bắt đầu mất kiên nhẫn, chúng không hiểu sao thủ lĩnh lại chần chừ, sao lại mất thời gian như thế. Chỉ việc hạ cánh tay xuống thôi mà.

Một cơn gió lạnh ùa đến, những đốm lửa tắt phụt. Bọn nhân mã nhao lên. Chúng có thể nhìn rõ dù bóng đêm bao quanh. Hắn không còn ở đấy nữa, con mèo cũng không.

"Không thể tin được!"

"Làm thế quái nào..."

Magorian đứng yên, cánh tay chưa hạ xuống. Bộ dạng gã lúc này trông thật thảm hại. Bane tới bên cạnh gã, đỡ cánh tay xuống. Thật may, vì cùng lúc ấy Magorian cảm thấy sắp sửa quỵ đến nơi.

"Thế giới này...", gã khó nhọc nói, "... xong rồi."

xxxxx

Thế giới này chưa hẳn đã kết thúc, dù hắn đã tin như thế vào cái ngày 21 tháng 7 ấy. Ngày mà cái lời nguyền chết tiệt chia cắt hai đứa. Ngày mà ông trời cũng khóc thay cho hắn.

Mất khá nhiều thời gian để hắn đứng lên, thêm nhiều thời gian nữa để hắn tìm ra cách giúp hắn gặp lại nàng. Đó là một con đường gian khổ, trên con đường ấy hắn phải chà đạp lên mọi thứ. Nhưng hắn vẫn sẽ đi.

Hắn từng cứu cả thế giới, giờ thì mặc xác cái thế giới ấy.


	3. Chapter 2

"Harry!" - Nàng gọi tên hắn.

"Gì vậy em?" - Hắn vừa nói vừa đưa tay nghịch những lọn tóc đang xõa trên ngực mình.

"Có thật là... Anh từng nói, anh xem em như là em gái phải không?"

Tim hắn giật thót.

"Không... Ừ đúng... Anh có nói như thế." - Hắn từng NÓI thế, nhưng hắn chưa bao giờ NGHĨ thế.

Nàng mở to đôi mắt nhìn hắn, đôi mắt màu nâu ấy, đã bao lần hắn chết đuối trong đó.

"Nếu em mà có anh trai, và anh ấy yêu em nhiều như anh yêu em... Ôi Harry, em cũng sẽ yêu anh ấy mất."

Rồi nàng giúi mặt xuống, một bàn tay vê vê ngực hắn. Hắn siết cánh tay ôm chặt nàng lại.

"Vậy để anh bảo bố mẹ em nhận anh làm con nuôi. Thế thì em có thể yêu anh trai mình rồi."

Nàng ngước lên, cái miệng nhỏ xinh cắn vào tai hắn một cái. Giọng nàng ngọt xớt, xuyên từ lỗ tai này sang lỗ tai kia.

"Ôi Harry!"

xxxxx

Hắn dừng chân trước một căn chòi gỗ quen thuộc. Trong chòi không có ánh đèn.

"Alohomora."

Cánh cửa bật mở. Hắn nghe trong chòi có tiếng con Fang gầm gừ đe dọa. Hắn chìa một tay ra trước. Đã lâu hắn không gặp nó, nhưng chắc chắn nó chưa quên mùi hắn. Quả vậy, con Fang bắt đầu lại gần hắn, đuôi ve vẩy, miệng kêu lên những tiếng mừng rỡ. Nó giụi đầu vào tay hắn và liếm lấy nó.

"Ngoan lắm!"

Hắn thắp đèn và nhóm lò sưởi. Sau đó hắn lại gần ngồi xuống cái bàn lớn trong phòng, nơi lão Hagrid vẫn để mấy cái bánh cứng như đá của lão. Hắn lấy từ trong túi áo một cái bình chứa nước bí ngô, từ từ nhâm nhi. Crookshanks nhảy lên lòng hắn, cuộn tròn lại, ngáp dài một cái. Con Fang cũng phục mình dưới chân hắn, mắt hướng về cánh cửa.

Hắn biết lão Hagrid đi đâu, hắn biết lão đang làm gì, và hắn sẽ chờ cho đến khi lão xong việc.

Nửa tiếng hoặc đại loại thế, khi cái bình nước bí ngô sắp cạn hết, hắn nghe tiếng chân cùng tiếng thở dốc của lão Hagrid. Con Fang sửa lên một tiếng mừng rồi phóng ra phía cửa. Lão gạt nó ra khi nó kiễng hai chân lên quào quào vào lão. Lão ngó hắn chằm chằm với một biểu cảm vừa mừng vừa sợ. Và rồi dưới bộ râu vĩ đại của lão phát ra một âm thanh mà không thể nhầm lẫn được, đó là tên của hắn.

"Harry."

Có lẽ cũng lâu lắm rồi, hắn cũng không nhớ chính xác nữa, lần cuối cùng một người có thể gọi tên hắn như vậy. Và cũng là lần đầu tiên trong đôi mắt xanh của hắn ánh lên chút tình cảm.

"Bác Hagrid."

Lão ngồi xuống đối diện Harry, với tay rót một tách trà.

"Chắc là bác đã xong việc rồi."

"Gì cơ?" - Lão giật mình khi nghe hắn nói như vậy.

"Con chắc là Firenze đã nói cho bác rằng con đang đến." - Hắn tiếp lời.

Phải, nếu Magorian và đồng bọn biết hắn tới, thì Firenze chắc chắn cũng biết. Và cho dù họ không nắm rõ mục đích của hắn, sẽ thật mạo hiểm nếu để các học sinh ở lại trường. Giáo sư McGonagall hẳn đã ra một sắc lệnh di tản.

"Phần lớn học sinh đang ở trên tàu hỏa." - Lão gật đầu nói.

Phần lớn tức là có những người tình nguyện ở lại. Phải, luôn luôn có một đám cứng đầu như thế.

"Sau khi Firenze kể với ta, giáo sư McGonagall đã quyết định tăng cường các biện pháp an ninh. Sau đó chúng ta lại nghe về nhóm của Ron. Thế là bà ấy đã cho các học sinh rời trường."

Hắn không mảy may quan tâm đến "nhóm của Ron", chỉ lộ vẻ tiếc rẻ là cái bình bí ngô đã hết.

"Harry... Ron nó..."

"Nó không chết đâu." - Hắn ngắt lời lão. - "Chỉ phải nằm lại ít lâu thôi."

"Nhưng, con cũng đâu cần..."

"Bác Hagrid, bác sẽ làm gì khi có người chĩa đũa phép về phía bác và định dùng lời nguyền _Avada Kedavra_?" - Hắn hỏi lại với cái giọng rõ ràng là không có chút cảm xúc nào.

Lão Hagrid cũng nhăn mặt lại. Lão tưởng tượng đến cảnh con Fluffy đang tấn công và cố gắng nhai đầu lão. So sánh hơi khập khiễng, nhưng cũng gần như thế. Lão đưa hai tay ôm mặt.

"Ta không biết nữa Harry. Những chuyện kinh khủng cứ xảy ra. Tất cả đều điên hết rồi."

Harry cho cái bình bí ngô vào túi. Hắn cảm thấy đã đến lúc rồi.

"Bác hãy ở yên trong này, như thế sẽ an toàn cho bác."

Khi hắn bước chân ra ngoài cửa thì lại nghe thấy giọng lão Hagrid lần nữa.

"Ta và giáo sư McGonagal từng bảo với nhau rằng, hai đứa rất đẹp đôi."

...

"Con biết."

Crookshanks không đi theo hắn. Nó phóng ra cửa rồi nằm dài ra đấy, mắt dõi theo.

Hắn đi ngang qua hồ nước rồi dừng lại. Từ đây hắn nhìn thấy giáo sư McGonagall đang đứng cùng với giáo sư Flitwick và giáo sư Sprout. Có 2 giáo sư khác đứng cạnh đấy nhưng hắn không biết mặt. Một người tóc vàng cao ráo đeo kính cùng một gã tóc đen mắt nhắm tịt. Thực sự thì không rõ là người đó bị mù hay là thích nhắm mắt nữa. Hắn đoán hai người này là giáo viên môn _Phòng Chống Nghệ Thuật Hắc Ám_ và _Độc Dược_. Từ lâu hắn đã luyện được khả năng cảm nhận nguồn mana của kẻ khác, và theo như hắn thấy, mana của hai người này cao hơn phần lớn những người hắn từng biết.

Giáo sư McGonagall trao đổi một cái liệc mắt nhất nhanh với người tóc vàng. Anh ta vung đũa phép lên, với một tốc độ rất nhanh.

_"Lucem Gladius!"_

Từ trên trời cao giáng xuống 13 lưỡi gươm ánh sáng, cắm xung quanh, tạo thành một vòng tròn vây hắn ở giữa. Hắn không thể không ấn tượng trước đòn tấn công bất ngờ này. Quãng thời gian lật tung thư viện bí mật của gia đình hắn ở Godric Hollow giúp hắn biết thêm nhiều về lịch sử pháp thuật. Hắn tin rằng người cuối cùng được biết đến có thể sử dụng phép thuật này chính là Grodic Gryffindor. Nó không gậy hại trực tiếp đến kẻ bị giữ lại nhưng nếu kẻ đó thử vượt qua những lưỡi gươm ánh sáng ấy, hậu quả sẽ không dễ chịu chút nào. Một lồng giam tuyệt hảo.

Giáo sư McGonagall nhìn hắn. Đó không phải là ánh mắt như muốn băm vằm đối phương của Ron, đó là ánh mắt của một người mẹ sẵn sàng giang tay đón đứa con lầm lỗi trở về.

"Harry!" - Lần thứ 2 có người dám gọi tên hắn ra. - "Chúng ta không muốn làm hại con. Chúng ta có thể giàn xếp với Bộ, nhưng con đường của con phải chấm dứt tại đây!"

Hắn rất muốn nói điều gì đó, nhưng cái hắn thể hiện chỉ là một nụ cười nhạt với cái lắc đầu.

"Vô ích thôi... Con không thể chống lại Ý TRỜI..."

Có cảm giác như mọi cơn gió đều ngừng thổi.

"Trời?! Nếu đó là ý Trời, thì con... THỀ LẬT ĐỔ TRỜI!"

Hắn nói rất khẽ, nhưng những âm thanh đó cứ vang vọng trong đầu mọi người. Có lẽ, đến cả TRỜI cũng nghe thấy. Rồi hắn đưa tay gạt mối cái. Những lưỡi gươm ánh sáng đang cắm xuống tan biến vào hư vô, khiến cho người tóc vàng đeo kính trố mắt lên. Cùng lúc, người tóc đen chĩa đũa phép về phía hắn.

_"Ignis Spiritus."_

Một quầng lửa phóng tới phủ lên người hắn. Ngọn lửa có hình một con chim khiến hắn không khỏi liên tưởng đến Fawkes. Kể ra thì từ sau cái chết của cụ Dumbledore, không ai còn nhìn thấy nó nữa. Con chim lửa ôm trọn lấy hắn rồi bùng lên dữ dội. Sức nóng ấy có thể thiêu cháy mọi thứ. Trừ hắn. Khi ngọn lửa tan đi, hắn vẫn đứng đó, có phần ngạo nghễ.

"Có lẽ cần thứ gì nóng hơn, lửa rồng chẳng hạn."

Vì hắn cảm nhận được các nguồn mana nên hắn biết, có những sinh vật pháp thuật rất mạnh, chính xác là 4 con rồng đang chờ trong sân Quidditch. Đi cùng chúng là một nhóm phù thủy khác, trong số đó chắc chắn có Charles.

Giáo sư McGonagall bắn một tia sáng lên trời. Đó là tín hiệu cho nhóm của Charles. Hắn chỉ đứng quan sát, không tỏ ra chút dấu hiệu nào là sẽ ngăn cản các giáo sư làm điều họ muốn cả. Hắn biết là còn những thứ khác ngoài rồng đang chờ sẵn. Tốt thôi, hắn sẽ đón nhận tất cả.

_"Ngu ngốc!"_

Một giọng nói quen thuộc vang lên trong đầu hắn. Theo phản xạ, hắn quay đầu về phía cái cây ven hồ. Nàng không ở đó.

Hắn đưa tay ra, siết chặt lại.

_"Vì em, dù sai anh vẫn cứ sai!"_


	4. Chapter 3

_Don't tell anyone about the way you hold my hand_

_Don't tell anyone about the things that we have planned_

_Won't tell anybody, won't tell anybody_

Hắn đang ngồi trong một quán cafe ưa thích, gõ gõ những ngón tay trên mặt bàn, mắt hóng về phía cửa. Thỉnh thoảng hắn lại bỏ kính ra và xoa xoa con mắt. Đôi mắt hằn lên những mệt mỏi. Là một Thần Sáng đồng nghĩa với việc phải đi công tác liên tục. Tuy nhiên có lẽ chưa có ai công tác nhiều như hắn trong vòng một tuần qua. Hắn đã đi khắp châu Âu, thậm chí mò sang cả châu Phi, rồi trở về Luân Đôn trong thân xác mệt mỏi này.

_They want to push me down_

_They want to see you fall down_

Hắn thích cái quán này, thích vị cafe, thích cái vị trí hắn đang ngồi, thích những bài nhạc mà người chủ quán hay bật. Hắn thích cả cái tên nữa. Hắn nhớ lần đầu hắn bước vào quán cũng vì nhìn thấy cái bảng hiệu với cái tên nhấp nháy: _HARMONY_. Hắn nhớ, trong cơn mưa buốt giá hôm ấy, hắn đã thấy ấm lòng thế nào.

Và hắn thấy nàng, mái tóc nâu dày được buộc gọn ra sau, bước vào quán. Nàng nhìn ngay ra hắn, nở một nụ cười.

"Hi, thật tình cờ nhỉ. Anh về lúc nào vậy?"

Hắn cười đáp lại.

"Anh mới về, và muốn yên tĩnh một lát. Còn em?"

Nàng khẽ nghiêng đầu.

"Em chỉ đi ngang qua thôi."

Phải, như mọi lần, nàng chỉ đi ngang qua và bắt gặp hắn một mình. Họ chẳng bao giờ hẹn nhau, nhưng số lần tình cờ thế này có lẽ còn nhiều hơn số lần hắn hẹn vợ hắn.

"Sao thế, mặt em có gì à?" - Gương mặt nàng thoáng hồng khi thấy hắn chăm chăm nhìn nàng.

"Không, em xinh thì anh ngắm thôi." - Hắn trả lời với một giọng tinh ranh.

"Ôi, Harry... Em biết là anh nói xạo, nhưng em rất vui... Gần đây em bận quá, chả có thời gian trang điểm nữa." - Nàng nói sau khi nhấp một ngụm cafe.

Hắn không xạo. Hắn thích cách nàng trang điểm nhẹ nhàng mà như không ấy, và ghét cái cách mà những cô gái khác trét cả tỉ tấn bả matit lên mặt mình.

"Có lẽ mắt anh không giống mắt người khác." - Hắn nói, nhìn vu vơ lên những vệt mưa lăn dài trên tấm kính.

Nàng chống tay lên cằm, nhìn vu vơ theo hắn.

"Phải, Ginny vẫn phàn nàn với em về khiếu thẩm mĩ của anh."

Rồi như chợt nhớ ra điều gì đó, nàng lục túi xách của mình, à há một cái rồi lôi ra một quyển sách. Hắn tặc lưỡi, hắn biết đó là sách gì.

"Anh bỏ lỡ buổi giới thiệu sách của Ginny đó."

Hắn không bỏ lỡ, chính xác là hắn đã trốn nó. Đó là nguyên nhân cho những chuyến công tác dài suốt tuần qua. Hắn liếc qua bìa cuốn sách, và có cảm giác như số cafe hắn đã nuốt xuống họng trực trào lên. Nàng đẩy cốc nước lọc về phía hắn, cố giấu một nụ cười ma mãnh.

_Harry Potter và tôi, những năm tháng ở Hogwarts._

"Thật ra, nếu em không nhầm thì năm đầu tiên anh ở Hogwarts, Ginny chưa vào học, còn năm thứ 7 khi cô ấy ở đó thì anh ở..."

_Với em._

Nàng không nói hết câu. Hắn biết, và nàng biết hắn biết. Mặt nàng đỏ lên, tay nàng với vội cốc nước mà mới rồi nàng đẩy cho hắn, uống như thể là nàng khát lắm ấy.

_Won't tell anybody how you turn my world around_

_Won't tell anyone how your voice is my favourite sound_

_Won't tell anybody, won't tell anybody_

_They want to see us fall they want to see us fall_

"Em đọc nó rồi đúng không?"

Nàng gật đầu.

"Bản đặc biệt có chữ ký của tác giả đấy."

Hắn mỉm cười theo nàng. Hắn tin rằng Ginny đã gửi sách miễn phí kèm chữ ký cho bất cứ ai cô nàng quen. Tận sâu trong đáy lòng, hắn rất muốn đưa tay ôm mặt một cái.

"Em nghĩ Ginny đã làm hơi quá..." - Nàng khều tay hắn. - "Nhưng em tin rằng cô ấy làm thế chỉ vì muốn yêu và hiểu anh hơn thôi. Anh thấy đấy, Ginny không có nhiều thời gian bên anh ở Hogwarts. Cô ấy đã gửi cú cho tất cả mọi người, đề nghị họ viết lại những câu chuyện mà họ nhớ được, tổng hợp lại và..."

Nàng nghiêng đầu về phía cuốn sách, cố gắng tìm một từ thích hợp để miêu tả nó, nhưng con chữ chẳng thể thốt ra. Còn hắn, hắn biết chính xác nó là gì.

"Nhét chữ vào mồm người đọc!"

Hắn nói rất nhanh với giọng nhát gừng, khiến nàng hơi nhăn mặt. Hắn lại với tay lấy cốc nước. Cốc của hắn đã cạn lâu rồi. Hắn cố giãn cơ mặt ra. Hắn biết là khuôn mặt hắn giờ đây hơi đáng sợ một chút, và hắn thì không muốn biểu lộ điều đó trước mặt nàng một chút nào. Nhưng thật không dễ gì kiếm được một người mà hắn có thể bộc lộ tất cả cảm xúc của mình.

Thế là hắn bắt đầu hoa chân múa tay.

"Anh không nhớ là anh đã đèo cô ấy trên con Bằng Mã trong năm thứ 3, cũng không có mang theo tấm ảnh cô ấy làm bùa may mắn trong các bài thi Tam Pháp Thuật, cũng chẳng hề nắm tay cô ấy chạy khỏi bọn Tử Thần Thực Tử trong Sở Cơ Mật, hay luyên thuyên về một niềm tin bất diệt rằng anh là _Kẻ được chọn_ và anh chắc chắn sẽ giết chết Voldemort."

Nàng vẫn chăm chú nhìn hắn với đôi mắt mở to.

_Phải, anh không làm thế và cô ấy cũng không ở đó._

"Anh phải hiểu, Harry à. Đó là ước mơ của Ginny. Cô ấy khao khát là một phần trong đó. Tâm lý phụ nữ, phức tạp lắm."

Hắn xoa nhẹ vết sẹo trên trán, theo thời gian nó đã mờ đi rồi. Giờ nó không còn đau nữa, nhưng hắn vẫn xoa lên nó mỗi khi nhức đầu.

"Anh không hiểu... Làm sao lại có chuyện hiểu và gắn kết hơn với một người thông qua một cuốn sách chứ?

_Nhất là khi nó toàn là dối trá._

Nàng xua tay.

"Anh đừng coi thường những cuốn sách. Em đọc nhiều sách em biết. Nó có thể giúp chúng ta hiểu rõ hơn..."

Hắn cướp lời nàng.

"Em không cần một cuốn sách để hiểu anh, Hermione. Cả cuộc đời anh đã phản chiếu trong mắt em rồi."

Mắt hắn nhìn thẳng vào mắt nàng, đồng thời tay hắn đặt lên tay nàng.

Ngoài trời mưa vẫn rơi.

_I don't need a parachute_

_Baby, if I've got you_

_Baby, if I've got you_

_I don't need a parachute_

_You're gonna catch me_

_You're gonna catch if I fall_

_Down, down, down_

_ I won't fall out of love, I won't fall out of_

_I won't fall out of love, I won't fall out of_

_I won't fall out of love, I won't fall out of_

_I won't fall out of love, I'll fall into you_

xxxxx

Rồng là một trong những giống loài cổ xưa nhất, có trí thông minh cao và pháp thuật rất mạnh. Lớp da dày khiến chúng khó bị xâm hại bởi ngay cả những bùa chú mạnh nhất. Trong những cuộc chiến từ thời xa xưa, chúng là biểu tượng của cái chết và nỗi khiếp đảm. Đến tận bây giờ, nó cũng không khác là mấy.

Trước mặt hắn là 4 con rồng to lớn, lừng lững như những tòa tháp. Sải cánh của chúng che khuất cả bầu trời. Ánh mắt chúng sáng rực trong đêm. Hơi thở của chúng còn nóng hơn cả những ngọn lửa trong lò gang. Chúng chính là CÁI CHẾT.

Vào lúc này, ngay cả hắn cũng bắt đầu thấy lạnh gáy. Những con rồng này không thể bị điều khiển bởi bất cứ ai. Không phải nhóm của Charles, những người đang cưỡi chổi cách đó một khoảng khá xa. Nhưng là ai chứ, ai có thể điều khiển những con rồng mạnh mẽ dường này?

Một lần nữa, hắn như nghe thấy giọng nàng trong đầu hắn. Hắn nhớ rằng nàng từng kể cho hắn nghe, một cuốn sách được viết từ lâu lắm rồi, về những kẻ mà giờ chỉ còn là huyền thoại. _Những Kỵ sĩ Rồng_. Ấy là những kẻ mà tâm trí có thể kết nối với loài rồng, thấu hiểu chúng, học phép thuật từ chúng, và gắn kết sinh mạng mình với chúng. Nhưng từ sau _Cuộc chiến cuối cùng_, không ai còn trông thấy bóng dáng họ nữa. Người ta đã quên mất họ từng tồn tại.

Nhưng họ vẫn tồn tại. Trong làn khói tỏa ra từ hơi thở nóng bỏng của những con rồng, hắn nhận ra những bóng hình nhỏ bé đứng trên đầu chúng. Những bóng hình tỏa ra ánh sáng vàng, nhưng chắc chắn không phải là vàng. Đó là ánh sáng của thứ kim loại rắn chắc nhất, bền vững nhất. Cũng giống như những Kỵ sĩ Rồng, đó là một huyền thoại khác. _Orihalcon_.

Hắn cười, cười thật lớn. Hắn không có chút cơ may chiến thắng nào trong cuộc chiến này. Nếu hắn không phải là Harry Potter, và nếu hắn không yêu một cô nàng thích đọc sách.

Hắn giang rộng hai cánh tay, miệng lầm bầm điều gì đó. Và từ thân thể của hắn phát ra những đốm sáng lạ kì. Những đốm sáng ấy quện vào nhau, tạo ra một hình dạng, lúc đầu thì mờ mờ nhưng dần dần rõ nét.

_Hình dáng của một con rồng._

Bốn con rồng cùng kêu gào và đập cánh ra đằng sau. Chúng phản ứng dữ dội với hình bóng đang bao quanh hắn. Chúng sợ hình bóng đó.

"Cái quái gì đang xảy ra vậy, giáo sư Cameron? - Giáo sư McGonagall hỏi người áo vàng đang đứng cạnh. Một trận cuồng phong đang nổi lên bởi những cú đập cánh liên hồi của bốn con rồng. Do đó các giáo sư không sao nhìn rõ được. Họ phải núp sau những cột đá.

Tầm nhìn của giáo sư Cameron cũng không khá hơn là bao.

"Tôi không rõ, thưa hiệu trưởng. Cậu thì sao, Cole?"

Thật lạ là Cameron lại hỏi anh ta, cái người từ đầu đến cuối chưa một lần mở mắt. Lạ không kém là câu trả lời của anh ta.

"Rồng, đó là linh hồn của một con rồng cổ xưa."

Nhóm của Charles đã hạ cánh. Họ không thể cưỡi chổi trong điều kiện gió lớn như thế này. Charles lẻn đến bên giáo sư McGonagall.

"Thưa hiệu trưởng, tôi e là tình hình không ổn chút nào."

Đúng vậy, cái hình bóng mờ mờ đang bao quanh hắn, mà theo lời Cole là linh hồn của một con rồng cổ xưa, rõ ràng là đang khiến các con rồng kia sợ hãi, kéo theo đó là sự bối rối của các Kỵ sĩ Rồng.

Không phải là bọn họ không giết được hắn, nhưng bọn họ e sợ hậu quả của việc giết hắn hơn. Họ không chắc về điều sẽ xảy ra với cái thứ trú ngụ trong người hắn một khi hắn chết. Nó sẽ tan biến vào hư vô, hay nó sẽ thoát ra thành một thực thể khủng khiếp?

Những Kỵ sĩ Rồng rì rầm bằng thứ ngôn ngữ chỉ có họ hiểu. Sau một lúc, họ đã có quyết định. Giờ vẫn chưa phải là lúc. Cả bốn con rồng đều gầm lên rồi quay đi. Ngay lúc đó hắn khuỵu xuống. Hắn đã mất quá nhiều sức. Cái thứ đó gặm nhấm sinh lực hắn, và mỗi lúc một mạnh hơn.

Chính ngay lúc ấy thì Cole ra tay. Nhảy ra từ chỗ nấp, Cole chĩa thẳng đũa phép về phía hắn, miệng hô to: "_Glaciem!_" Tức thì dưới chân hắn mọc lên những cột băng trắng xóa. Tay phải và hai chân của hắn bị giữ chặt lại trong những cột băng đó.

_Ta ghét những thằng nhắm tịt mắt._

Những giáo sư còn lại tung một loạt _Bùa Choáng_ về phía hắn. Còn nhóm của Charles thì có những người dùng cả _Lời nguyền Độc đoán_ lẫn _Lời nguyền Tra tấn_. Tuy nhiên, tất cả những lời nguyền đó đều không thể vượt qua chiếc khiên bạc được dựng lên trước mặt hắn. Từ lâu hắn đã nhận ra, đũa phép là thứ vũ khí tuyệt vời nhưng đồng thời cũng là điểm yếu chí tử của một phù thủy. Hắn đã bỏ ra nhiều thời gian và công sức để có thể thao túng nguồn mana trong cơ thể, qua đó vận dụng bùa phép mà không cần đến cây đũa. Điều này rõ ràng đã mang lại cho hắn rất nhiều lợi thế.

Ngay khi chặn đứng các đòn tấn công của đối thủ, hắn lập tức phản công. Tay trái của hắn, cánh tay duy nhất chưa bị đóng băng, vung một đường chữ X trong không khí, tạo ra hai vết chém xé gió vun vút. Về cơ bản nó giống như _Cắt sâu mãi mãi_ nhưng uy lực hơn nhiều. Giáo sư Cameron phản xạ khá nhanh, kịp thời xô ngã cô McGonagall xuống đất, tránh 2 vết chém ấy trong gang tấc. Bức tường đã phía sau họ bị chém ngọt xớt. Hắn tiếp tục vung tay như thế. Những vết chém phóng ra, hết lớp này đến lớp khác, ào ào như triều dâng.

"Rút lui!"

Giáo sư McGonagall buộc phải thốt lên như thế. Các phù thủy vội vã chạy vào trong lâu đài. Hai giáo sư Cameron và Cole cố gắng sử dụng _Bùa Khiên_ để che chắn cho bọn họ. Mặc dù nó vẫn bị xé nát bới những vết chém kia, nhưng nó đã kìm tốc độ của chúng lại, giúp các phù thủy có đủ thời gian rút lui.

_Ignis Spiritus._

Một ngọn lửa bùng lên, làm tan chảy khối băng đang giữ chân hắn. Không giống ngọn lửa hình con chim của giáo sư Cole, ngọn lửa của hắn mang hình thù một cô gái với đôi cánh, mái tóc dày và hai mắt to tròn. Ngọn lửa ấy ôm lấy hắn, trao cho hắn một nụ hôn lên má rồi tan biến đi.

"Hermione." - Hắn khẽ gọi tên nàng.

xxxxx

Bên trong lâu đài, giữa Đại sảnh đường, giáo sư McGonagall đang trao đổi với các giáo sư khác. Một nhóm các học sinh tình nguyện ở lại, phần lớn đang học năm thứ 6 và 7, thì đang túm tụm lại với thái độ hoang mang vô cùng. Nhiều đứa rên rỉ rằng thật ngu ngốc khi chọn ở lại, rằng đáng lẽ chúng phải lên tàu ngay khi có cơ hội. Một số đứa thì bàn với nhau rằng chúng sẽ quỳ xuống và tung hô "Harry Potter vạn tuế" hòng giữ mạng sống. Một số nhỏ khác thì lại rất yên lặng, tuy ánh mắt để lộ sự sợ hãi nhưng tay chúng lại nắm chặt đũa phép.

Giáo sư Sprout nói, liếc nhanh về phía bọn chúng.

"Chúng ta không thể để lũ trẻ gặp nguy hiểm được. Nhưng tôi e là chúng ta chẳng thể làm gì hơn. Hắn sẽ quét sạch chúng ta ngay khoảnh khắc hắn đặt chân vào đây. Hiệu trưởng, nếu điều bà nói với chúng tôi lúc trước là thật thì bây giờ là lúc sử dụng nó rồi đấy."

Giáo sư Flitwick gật gù tán đồng. Giáo sư McGonagall liền đưa mắt sang giáo sư Cameron và Cole. Hai người này cũng không có ý kiến gì khác.

"Tôi cho đó là hy vọng duy nhất còn lại cho chúng ta, thưa hiệu trưởng."

Giáo sư McGonagall thở dài một cái. Bà xoay người tiến về cái bục mà các hiệu trưởng vẫn dùng làm nơi phát biểu mỗi khi có tuyên bố gì đó. Bà rút từ trong áo choàng ra một tấm thẻ, đút nó vào miệng con cú vàng. Sau đó bà gõ đũa phép lên đầu nó.

_"Evigilous."_ - Giọng bà tựa như thì thầm vào tai nó.

Con cú kêu ré lên một tiếng. Sau đó, Đại sảnh đường rung chuyển. Có cảm giác như mặt sàn đang nâng lên. Rất nhiều người đã ngã lăn ra vì không đứng vững được. Lũ học sinh vội bám chặt vào các dãy bàn, tiếng khóc của chúng bị át đi bởi tiếng đất đá đổ ầm ầm bên ngoài.

xxxxx

Cảnh tượng trước mắt hắn thật là khó tin. Ngôi trường Hogwarts mà hắn từng theo học, ngôi trường mà hắn ngỡ như đã nắm rõ trong tay từng ngóc ngách, từng bí mật, giờ đây đang khiến hắn cảm thấy là hắn chẳng biết gì về nó cả. Cả ngôi trường đang trồi lên khỏi mặt đất, kéo theo đó phần thân thể khổng lồ mà kích cỡ của nó còn to hơn cả bốn con rồng hồi nãy.

_Một golem? Trường Hogwarts là một golem?_

Ai có thể ngờ được chứ, những thứ như thế này không có được ghi lại trong _Hogwarts một lịch sử_.

Những chấn động cuối cùng cũng chấm dứt, vì con Golem-Hogwarts đã kéo toàn bộ thân thể nó lên khỏi mặt đất, lừng lững và uy nghiêm. So với nó, hắn nhỏ bé đến tội nghiệp, giống như là so con kiến với con voi vậy. Chỉ có điều, ngay cả khi là một con kiến, hắn vẫn sẽ là một con kiến có thể giết chết con voi.

Hắn nhướn mình một cái và bay vút lên cao. Hắn bay mà không cần đến chổi thần hay thảm bay. Và hắn bay rất giỏi. Hắn dễ dàng né được cú chụp của Golem-Hogwarts. Một cú, hai cú, rồi ba cú. Hắn cứ thế bay cao, cao nữa, cho đến khi hắn ở một vị trí cao hơn cả nó.

Hắn chĩa tay hắn về phía Golem-Hogwarts.

_"Industria Flatum!"_

Một vòng tròn ma thuật màu tím hiện ra. Từ tâm của nó, một tia năng lượng bắn thẳng vào Golem-Hogwarts.

Một tiếng nổ vang trời.

Xét theo vẻ bề ngoài thì luồng năng lượng đó không làm con Golem-Hogwarts hư hại gì cả. Nhưng hắn biết đòn tấn công của hắn có tác dụng. Vì hắn không còn cảm nhận được nguồn mana của đối phương nữa.

Con Golem ngã xuống, còn hắn thì rơi xuống. _Industria Flatum_ là một ma thuật tiêu tốn rất nhiều mana, ấy là chưa kể hắn hiện cũng không ở trong trạng thái tốt nhất. Như một con diều đứt dây, hắn rơi xuống mà không cách nào kìm hãm được. Nếu rớt xuống từ độ cao này, hắn tan xác là cái chắc.

_Gravitikius._

Hắn đã dùng phép này để hạ gục nhóm của Ron lúc trước, và cũng nhờ nó mà hắn có thể bay lượn thoải mái không cần đến chổi thần. Hắn chỉ việc giảm trọng lực tác động lên hắn là có thể bay nhảy như chim. Nhưng giờ thì việc đó không dễ dàng như thế. Hắn chỉ còn đủ khả năng làm giảm tốc độ rơi tự do của mình, chậm dần chậm dần. Hắn cố gắng hướng sao cho cơ thể hắn rơi về phía khu rừng. Những cái cây cao vút, rậm rạp sẽ làm giảm lực tác động đến hắn, ít ra thì cũng có cơ may sống sót.

Ngoài ra hắn vẫn còn một con bài tẩy nữa. Hắn thò tay vào túi áo, lấy ra một thẻ bài. Trên thẻ bài có hình thù của một thứ gì đó màu xanh xanh, nhầy nhầy.

_Excieolus._

Thẻ bài lóe sáng. Nó biến thành một thứ giống hệt như hình vẽ. _Một Slime_. Và khi hắn rơi vào nó, thì hắn xuyên vào bên trong nó. Cơ thể của Slime hấp thụ phần lớn lực tác động, khiến cho hắn chịu tổn thương nhỏ nhất từ cú rơi khiếp vía này. Khi hắn rơi ra khỏi cơ thể Slime thì hắn chỉ phải lăn vài vòng mà thôi. Tuy thế hắn vẫn nằm bẹp trên nền đất ẩm của khu rừng. Sức ép trong quá trình rơi cũng đủ làm gân cốt hắn mỏi nhừ.

Trong khi hắn chưa tỏ ra dấu hiệu gì là sẽ đứng lên được ngay thì có một quả bóng lông màu cam tiến về phía hắn. Đó là Crookshanks. Theo sau nó là lão Hagrid và con Fang. Crookshanks liếm lấy tay hắn, sau đó lại cựa đầu vào mình hắn. Hắn biết, nhưng hắn không có phản ứng. Lão Hagrid quỳ xuống, rất lo lắng. Lão nhìn hắn rồi lại đưa mắt về phía tòa lâu đài. Lão thực sự không biết nên làm thế nào. Lão khóc, thể hiện sự bất lực.

Crookshanks không khóc. Nó lần mò chui vào trong cái áo khoác của hắn. Không biết nó làm bằng cách nào, nhưng nó đã xoay sở để lôi một cái bình từ trong túi áo của hắn. Nhìn qua thì nó giống cái bình chứa nước bí ngô lúc trước, nhưng cái bình này không chứa nước bí ngô. Nó biết vậy. Nó lăn cái bình về phía lão Hagrid, cào cào lão, kêu lên mấy tiếng rồi lại đi về phía hắn, tiếp tục kêu. Lão Hagrid đang rối trí, phải mất một lúc lão mới nhận ra ý đồ của con mèo. Lão cầm cái bình lên, mở nắp nó ra. Bên trong nó là thứ chất lỏng màu xanh bạc hà. Lão lật đật đến bên hắn,tìm cách đổ nó vào trong miệng hắn.

_Cure Water._ Thứ thuốc thần kì có thể chữa lành bệnh tật và vết thương. Thông thường chỉ có các bậc thầy về _Độc dược_ mới có thể pha chế thành công thứ thuốc này. Hơn nữa, những nguyên liệu để pha chế nó rất khó kiếm. Một bình Cure Water như thế này quả là một kì công.

Chỉ một lúc sau khi nuốt Cure Water, cơ thể hắn bắt đầu ngọ nguậy. Hắn từ từ đứng lên. Lão Hagrid định dìu hắn nhưng hắn ra hiệu ngỏ ý không cần. Hắn đủ khỏe để tự làm điều đó. Về lý thuyết, Cure Water cũng giúp phục hồi lượng mana mà hắn đã mất. Song xét một cách toàn diện, hắn chỉ phục hồi được phần nào đó mà thôi.

_Thế này cũng là đủ rồi._

Hắn hít một hơi thật dài.

"Cám ơn bác, và cả mày nữa Crookshanks."

Con mèo dụi đầu vào chân hắn với vẻ vui mừng. Nói cho cùng thì từ xưa đến nay, ngoài Hermione ra nó cũng chỉ thích có mỗi hắn thôi. Hắn đáp lại bằng cách gãi đầu cho nó. Crookshanks nằm ngửa người ra, ra chiều thích thú lắm.

"Harry..."

Hắn quay lại nhìn lão Hagrid.

"Vẫn chưa kết thúc đâu, bác Hagrid."

Dứt lời, hắn lại tiến về phía tòa lâu đài đổ sụp. Lão Hagrid theo sau. Tay lão vẫn cầm bình Cure Water, vì trước sau hắn không nhắc gì đến nó cả.

Bầu trời bắt đầu hửng sáng, báo hiệu cho một ngày mới. Lại một ngày nữa trong cái chuỗi ngày đằng đẵng.

Bài hát: Parachute

Ca sỹ: Cheryl Cole.


	5. Chapter 4

Giáng sinh.

Đây thường là thời điểm mọi người trong gia đình quây quần bên nhau. Những người xung quanh hắn đều như vậy. Họ trở về nhà hoặc đi nghỉ cùng gia đình. Hắn có một ngôi nhà ở phố Baker. Nhưng thực lòng mà nói, hắn không cảm thấy thoải mái ở đó. Hắn có một đại gia đình luôn quan tâm đến hắn ở _Trang trại Hang sóc,_ mà thực tếhắn là một phần trong đó. Hắn rất yêu gia đình đó, nhưng trong thâm tâm, hắn vẫn cảm thấy đó không phải "nhà" của hắn. Hắn mang họ Potter, không phải họ Weasley, và tóc hắn không có màu đỏ.

Hắn biết, có một khoảng trống chẳng thể nào lấp đầy.

Hắn tìm về ngôi nhà số 12 Grimmauld Place. Nó chả có gì.

Hắn tìm về Hogwarts. Mọi người chào đón hắn. Nhưng rồi hắn lại bỏ đi.

Hơn 20 năm, hắn vẫn chưa hình dung ra "ngôi nhà" của hắn.

Hắn khao khát lấp đầy khoảng trống đó.

Đã từng có một lần, hắn gần như đã mường tượng ra, hắn gần như đã có được nó. Nhưng rồi nó lại tan biến đi. Để rồi giờ đây, hắn chỉ có thể lần mò nó trong những giấc mơ. Giấc mơ về một căn lều.

_Chỉ là một giấc mơ_

_Giấc mơ quá êm đềm_

Hắn đang đứng trước mộ của bố mẹ hắn. Lần này, hắn có mang tới một bó hoa bách hợp. Hắn kính cẩn đặt nó xuống trước mộ rồi lùi ra sau.

"Chúc mừng Giáng sinh, bố mẹ."

Giá như ông bà Potter còn sống, hẳn là họ sẽ hỏi.

_Sao Giáng sinh nào con cũng đến có một mình thế? Vợ con đâu?_

Hắn đã có vợ, nhưng việc cả hai cùng đi thăm mộ bố mẹ hắn dường như chưa từng xuất hiện trong suy nghĩ của hai người. Cô ấy chưa bao bao giờ hỏi, mà hắn cũng chưa bao giờ đề nghị. Hắn, đơn giản là thích một mình đến đây hơn.

_Vậy còn cô gái năm nào?_

_Cô gái nào cơ?_

_Con biết đấy, cô gái xinh xắn với đôi mắt nâu to tròn._

Hắn giật mình. Hắn nhớ lại mùa Giáng sinh năm đó, hắn đến đây lần đầu tiên, giữa màn tuyết rơi trắng xóa. Nàng đi cùng hắn. Hai đứa tay nắm tay, đầu nàng dựa vào vai hắn. Trông hệt như một đôi vợ chồng.

_Khoan, chỉ là đóng giả thôi. Bọn con uống thuốc Đa dịch. Con là một lão trung niên đầu hói, còn nàng là một bà lão thấp bé. Không có chút gì gọi là cô gái xinh xắn cả._

_Về cơ bản thì, con đang nói chuyện với chính con đó, con trai à. Tất nhiên con biết đó là một cô gái xinh xắn._

Hắn chợt nghĩ đến thầy Lockhart, người đang điều trị ở bệnh viện vì chứng mất trí nhớ. Hắn có lẽ cũng nên đến đó kiểm tra. Hắn đang đứng trước mộ bố mẹ hắn và nói chuyện với chính hắn. Đây có thể là dấu hiệu của tâm thần phân liệt.

Bất chợt, có một thứ khiến tâm hồn hắn dịu lại, mùi oải hương quen thuộc.

"Anh Harry!"

Khi hắn xoay người lại, đập vào mắt hắn là một cô gái xinh xắn với đôi mắt nâu to tròn. Nàng đội một cái mũ len màu tím, gương mặt ửng hồng vì lạnh. Trên tay nàng là một bó hoa bách hợp.

Hắn mở lời, kèm theo một nụ cười. Thật lạ, cứ gặp nàng là hắn lại cười.

"Hermione, đừng nói là em đi ngang qua nhé."

Nàng cũng cười với hắn.

"Em chỉ đi ngang qua thôi."

Hắn chợt nghiêm mặt lại, ngó ngó xung quanh.

"Anh làm gì thế?"

"Ờ, anh xem xem có tên giám ngục nào quanh đây không. Mùi nước hoa của em có thể thu hút chúng."

Bờ môi xinh xắn lại nhoẻn một nụ cười.

"Ôi Harry, thế thì anh nên đi kiểm tra cái hàng rào đằng kia kìa. Em chắc là lúc nãy em có thấy vài tên giám ngục lấp ló ở đó."

Cái hàng rào, phải, hắn và nàng từng đứng ôm nhau và ngó cái hàng rào đó. Nhưng sao lại đi ngó cái hàng rào trong khi trước mặt hắn là một cô gái xinh xắn nhường này. Nàng hơi bẽn lẽn khi hắn cứ nhìn nàng như vậy. Cuối cùng thì nàng quyết định bước tới đặt bó hoa của nàng cạnh bó hoa của hắn. Hai bó hoa nhìn rất cân xứng.

"Em nghĩ bác gái sẽ thích, vì tên bác ấy trùng với tên loài hoa."

Hắn gật gù, bản thân hắn cũng nghĩ thế.

"Vậy thì, sao em lại đến đây?" - Hắn hỏi nàng lần nữa.

"Vì bây giờ là Giáng sinh, và em muốn mang hoa ra đặt lên mộ hai bác. Vậy thôi." - Nàng đáp, thật tự nhiên. Và hắn chợt nghĩ, tại sao Ginny không bao giờ chủ động như nàng.

"Mọi người ở Trang trại Hang sóc đang khá là lo lắng. Anh biết đấy, anh chẳng để lại lời nhắn gì cả."

"Anh vẫn sẽ có mặt ở đó lúc 7 giờ tối. Chỉ là, thỉnh thoảng anh muốn ở một mình."

Nàng hơi dịch người ra một chút. Như một phản xạ, hắn chộp lấy tay nàng. Dù cho có cả một lớp găng len bao bọc, khoảnh khắc ấy vẫn khiến hắn như cảm thấy lớp da mềm mại nơi bàn tay nàng. Tim hắn đập mạnh hơn bởi có một luồng điện vừa xẹt qua. Hai đôi mắt nhìn nhau, giống như cả thế giới chỉ có hai người. Giống như trong túp lều năm ấy...

"Hermione... Anh biết nghe có vẻ hơi điên rồ, nhưng anh có thể xoay một con gà tây với ít rượu vang..."

Nàng không đợi hắn nói hết câu.

"Có!"

Hắn hơi ngừng lại một chút.

"Sẽ ra sao nếu anh bảo với em ngoài kia có 300 tên Tử Thần Thực Tử cùng một tá rồng..."

"Em sẽ đi với anh!"

_Luôn là thế._

"Vậy chúng ta sẽ ăn ở đâu?"

Hắn không trả lời. Nhưng khi màu mắt nâu của nàng chạm vào đôi mắt xanh của hắn, hắn biết rằng nàng cũng đang nghĩ đến một nơi giống hắn.

Không phải túp lều năm ấy, nhưng nó vẫn là một túp lều, có phần tiện nghi hơn. Nó có bếp, lò nướng, bàn ăn, và cả nến nữa. Nàng đã thực sự ấn tượng với bộ bài của hắn, cứ như hắn có thể thu cả thế giới vào trong bộ bài đó vậy.

"Harry, anh thật tuyệt vời!"

Hắn chắc là mũi mình có to ra một chút, nhưng không sao. Dẫu vậy, không phải là hắn có tất cả trong bộ bài đó. Hắn cần phải vào thị trấn mua thịt gà tây và rượu vang. Ngoài ra còn một số món khác nữa.

"Phải, em sẽ làm món súp. Ôi Harry, anh đừng nhìn em như thế. Ron không bao giờ tin tưởng cho em vào bếp cả. Nhưng thề có Merlin, em bây giờ đã khác rồi."

Hắn tin những gì nàng nói, mặc dù tài nấu ăn của nàng vẫn là một chủ đề thú vị mỗi khi hắn tán chuyện với Ron. Nhưng hắn biết, một khi nàng chuyên tâm vào cái gì đó thì không thể coi thường được. Hắn từng thấy nàng đan lát tệ thế nào hồi năm thứ tư ở Hogwarts, nhưng cũng chính hắn đã thấy sự tiến bộ rõ rệt trong từng đường kim của nàng. Mà nói cho cùng, dù nồi súp có dở đi chẳng nữa, hắn vẫn sẽ ăn hết. Hắn là một ông anh tốt.

_Con không có em gái, Harry à._

Hắn lắc lắc cái đầu, cố xua đi giọng nói đáng ghét kia. Hành động đó khiến nàng nhìn hắn bằng con mắt kiểu như anh-đang-làm-gì-thế.

Cả hai vào thị trấn mua đồ. Có một cửa hàng nhỏ bán mọi thứ hai người cần. Hermione dường như rất hứng thú với việc đi chợ như thế này. Có lẽ việc bị Ron kìm hãm trong những năm qua làm nàng bức bối và giờ thì mới có dịp xả ra, có hơi quá trớn một chút.

"Em định nấu một bàn tiệc cho 10 người sao?"

Nàng lảng tránh ánh nhìn của hắn.

"Ừm, chỉ là... em thích nấu thôi..."

Khuôn mặt nàng ánh lên sự rạng rỡ mà đã lâu rồi hắn không thấy. Và hắn chợt cảm thấy yếu lòng một chút. Hậu quả là hắn phải xách về hơi nhiều đồ so với dự tính ban đầu. Nàng không chỉ muốn làm món súp, nàng còn muốn làm cả món chân giò nữa. Hắn mặc kệ nàng với niềm vui thích đó. Hắn có việc với con gà tây và một đống đồ trang trí. Hermione mua một ít đèn nhấp nháy, thêm cả thần lùn và vài thứ linh tinh khác.

_Chỉ là một căn lều, có phải nhà đâu..._

Nhưng đây là thứ gần giống với "nhà" nhất mà hắn cảm nhận được.

Cũng giống như mùa đông năm ấy, trong túp lều ấy, chỉ có hắn và nàng... Và hắn có thể gọi đó là "nhà".

Một khoảng thời gian sau thì mọi việc chuẩn bị đều đã xong. Hai đứa dọn các món ăn ra bàn. So với một bữa tiệc Giáng sinh truyền thống thì số món ăn có vẻ hơi ít. Nhưng đây là bữa tiệc của riêng hai người, cả hai đã cùng nhau tạo nó.

"Ôi Harry, thật là không tin nổi! Em đã làm những món này đấy!" - Nàng vui sướng thốt lên. Liền sau đó, nàng lôi con điện thoại của mình ra, cố gắng căn chỉnh sao cho chụp được một tấm hình thật đẹp. Hắn mỉm cười, khẽ lắc đầu. Dù vậy hắn cũng làm theo nàng. Không như Ron hay Ginny, những người hoàn toàn chẳng ưa gì những phát minh của Muggle, cả hắn và nàng đều lớn lên trong một thế giới mà pháp thuật chỉ là câu chuyện cổ tích. Do đó, cả hai đều có một số thói quen giống dân Muggle. Hắn và nàng đều dùng smartphone, lái xe hơi, tham gia mạng xã hội. Hai đứa kết bạn trên Facebook, Twitter, Instagram...và thường xuyên check-in mỗi khi đi đâu đó.

"Em có đọc bài báo nói rằng, thích chụp ảnh món ăn đăng lên mạng có thể là dấu hiệu của tâm thần đấy."

"Anh có thể nghe giọng nói trong đầu mình, thế nên chắc chắn là anh bị tâm thần rồi."

Nghe hắn nói thế, nàng lập tức nhướn mày. Hắn vội chữa lại.

"Ý anh là hồi xưa ấy." - Và cố nở một nụ cười tươi rói để xóa tan nghi ngờ.

Có lẽ là nó có tác dụng, vì nàng cũng nghiêng nghiêng cái đầu mà nói với hắn.

"Chúng ta là hai đưa tâm thần, chui vào rừng ăn tiệc Giáng Sinh, rồi chụp ảnh tự sướng đăng lên mạng. Harry, anh và em nên chui vào bệnh viện St. Mungo sống mới phải."

"Anh rất sẵn lòng." - Hắn nói rất nhỏ, cốt chỉ cho mình hắn nghe thôi.

Nàng múc cho hắn một bát súp. Chà, một mùi thơm hấp dẫn xộc vào mũi hắn. Hắn tin rằng lần này hắn có thể thưởng thức bát súp, chứ không cần nuốt xuống họng nhanh hết mức có thể như năm nào. Và khi hắn cho thìa súp đầu tiên vào miệng, hắn có thể cảm nhận vị thơm của nấm và hạt tiêu hòa quyện vào nhau, khiến hắn có một cảm giác rất ấm áp.

"Hermione, đây là bát súp ngon nhất mà anh từng ăn."

Nàng cười bẽn lẽn.

"Thề có Merlin, anh thật là biết nịnh, Harry à. Ginny chắc chắn nấu ngon hơn em."

"Đây là bát súp ngon nhất mà anh từng ăn." - Hắn khẳng định lần nữa một cách chắc nịch. Và hắn thấy rõ, đôi mắt nâu ấy đang cười hạnh phúc.

"Vậy thì, anh nên thử thêm món này. Có thể nó sẽ là món chân giò ngon nhất anh từng ăn đấy."

Hắn cũng với tay xắt một miếng thịt gà đưa sang cho nàng.

"Còn đây, anh tin rằng sẽ là món gà tây ngon nhất em từng ăn."

Cứ thế, hai người vừa ăn vừa trò chuyện, trong ánh nến dịu dàng, dưới sự dìu dắt của rượu vang và tiếng nhạc trữ tình.

Rồi đột nhiên, chiếc radio phát một bài hát mà hắn chưa từng nghe. Hình như là bài O'Children của ca sĩ Nick Cave nào đấy, theo như giới thiệu trên radio. Nhưng ngay khi những giai điệu đầu tiên cất lên, hắn không thể kìm lòng được. Hắn muốn nhảy với nàng. Đây là bài hát dành riêng cho hắn và nàng. Hai người nhìn nhau, không ai mở lời, nhưng cả hai tự động đứng lên, tiến về khoảng trống giữa lều. Hắn cầm lấy tay nàng, và hai thân thể di chuyển theo điệu nhạc.

_Hey little train! We are all jumping on_

_The train that goes to the Kingdom_

_We're happy, Ma, we're having fun_

_And the train ain't even left the station_

_Hey, little train! Wait for me!_

_I once was blind but now I see_

_Have you left a seat for me?_

_Is that such a stretch of the imagination?_

_Hey little train! Wait for me!_

_I was held in chains but now I'm free_

_I'm hanging in there, don't you see_

_In this process of elimination_

Đêm đó, trong căn lều ấy, hai trái tim thổn thức vì nhau.

xxxxx

Khi một con golem to như trường Hogwarts đổ xuống, hiển nhiên là sẽ có nhiều thứ vỡ nát. Những thứ đó gây một chút khó khăn cho hắn khi tiến vào bên trong. Nhưng cuối cùng hắn cũng vào được Đại sảnh đường. Ở đó, hắn thấy một đống hoang tàn. Dường như các giáo sư đã cố gắng dùng Bùa Khiên để bảo vệ cho các học sinh, nhờ đó mà chúng khá an toàn, mặc dù phần lớn đã ngất xỉu. Bên cạnh đó, tình cảnh các giáo sư không khá lắm. Giáo sư Flitwick bị đống bàn ghế đè lên người, thật ra rất khó để nhận ra ông dưới cái đống đó. Nhưng hắn biết nguồn mana của ông, nên hắn biết ông ở đó, vẫn còn sống. Còn giáo sư Sprout thì bị một tảng đá to đè nát hai chân, hơi thở yếu ớt. Lão Hagrid hốt hoảng chạy đến , lật tảng đá ra. Lão ngó sang Harry như muốn xin hắn sự giúp đỡ. Hắn không đáp, nhưng ánh mắt hắn hướng về cái bình Cure Water. Lão Hagrid chợt nhận ra, bèn đổ nó vào miệng giáo sư Sprout. Hắn tiếp tục cất bước. Giáo sư McGonagall không bị cái gì đè lên cả. Bà nằm cạnh con cú vàng.

_Có ai đó đã dùng Bùa Khiên bảo vệ bà._

Giáo sư Cameron và Cole đột ngột xuất hiện bên cạnh hắn, đũa phép của họ hướng về phía hắn. Họ sắp ếm bùa hắn tới nơi. Nhưng câu thần chú không thể thốt ra khỏi miệng họ. Hắn đưa hai bàn tay ra trước, khiến thân thể của hai người khựng lại. Và khi hắn phẩy tay, bọn họ bắn thẳng vào tường. Cú va chạm không nhẹ chút nào.

Hắn không quan tâm đến hai người ấy. Hắn lại cất tay lên. Cơ thể của giáo sư McGonagall lơ lửng trong không khi, trôi theo hắn tựa như có sợi dây vô hình buộc bà vào chân hắn.

"Harry..."

"Không có gì đâu, bác Hagrid."

Lão Hagrid đành quay mặt đi. Lão biết lão chẳng thể làm gì được. Giáo sư Sprout bắt đầu tỉnh lại. Đôi chân của bà tuy nát bấy nhưng máu đã được cầm, và nếu có bà Pomfrey ở đây thì sẽ chẳng có gì đáng lo. Lão Hagrid cúi xuống hỏi bà.

"Giáo sư Sprout, bà có biết giáo sư Flitwick đâu không?"

Bà bèn chỉ tay về đống bàn ghế đang đè lên giáo sư Flitwick ngay gần đó. Lão Hagrid hớt hảy chạy đến, hất tung chúng lên. Trong khi lão bận làm việc đó, hắn tiếp tục phất tay, kéo một nữ sinh đang nằm bất tỉnh trôi theo hắn, giống như giáo sư McGonagall. Hắn mang họ rời Đại sảnh đường, đến trước bức tượng nơi ẩn giấu lối đi đến phòng Hiệu trưởng. Hắn búng tay, cả giáo sư McGonagall và nữ sinh kia đều tỉnh lại. Giáo sư McGonagall nhanh chóng nhận ra tình cảnh của mình, song bà không sợ hãi. Bà biết hắn sẽ không làm gì bà. Bà cũng biết là bà sẽ không thể thoát khỏi sự khống chế của hắn lúc này. Vậy nên bà im lặng. Cô gái kia, khổ thay, không có được sự điềm tĩnh như thế. Cô ta kêu la hoảng loạn sau khi nhận ra rằng chân mình đang không chạm đất, nhất là sau khi cô ta trông thấy hắn. Ngón tay hắn ra dấu, cô gái lập tức bị mất tiếng. Cho dù môi cô ta vẫn uốn éo, cố gắng bật ra thành lời nhưng không còn gì có thể làm phiền hắn nữa.

"Mật khẩu, thưa giáo sư?" - Hắn hỏi với một giọng lạnh lùng.

Đáp lại hắn cũng là một sự lạnh lùng. Giáo sư McGonagall chả hé môi nấy nửa lời.

Hắn cười nhạt.

"Con biết giáo sư là người dũng cảm như thế nào. Tuy nhiên, con cũng chắc rằng giáo sư có nghe cụ Dumbledore nói qua, rằng _có những thứ còn đáng sợ hơn cả cái chết._"

Những âm cuối của hắn mang một âm hưởng đáng sợ đến lạ kì, khiến cho giáo sư McGonagall không khỏi lạnh sống lưng. Trong thoáng chốc, bà còn tưởng rằng mình đang đối diện với những tên giám mục Azkaban. Hắn vặn bàn tay trái lại, những ngón tay từ từ khép chặt. Cùng lúc, trên cổ của cô nữ sinh xuất hiện những vết hằn không lẫn đi đâu được. Do cô ta không thể kêu thành tiếng nên lúc đầu giáo sư McGonagall không nhận ra. Nhưng rồi bà cũng thấy đôi mắt cô ta trợn ngược lên, hai tay quào quào trong không khí, như cố gắng gỡ cái thứ đang siết cổ cô ta. Vô ích, bàn tay hắn mỗi lúc một siết ạnh hơn. Giờ thì cô gái đã buông thõng tay không chống cự nổi nữa, gương mặt trắng nhợt ra.

"Dừng lại! _Excalibur!_"

Ngay lập tức, bức tượng dịch ra, để lộ lối vào phòng Hiệu trưởng.

"Cám ơn giáo sư."

Nói rồi hắn phất tay xuống, giáo sư McGonagall rơi phịch xuống đất. Hắn vẫn giữ cô nữ sinh kia, vì trong phòng Hiệu trưởng có một thứ hắn rất muốn lấy, nhưng lại không tự mình lấy được.

"Tôi đã bảo rồi, sớm muộn gì nó cũng đặt chân lên con đường Hắc Ám. Chỉ có ông là quá thương nó nên không nhận ra thôi."

Giọng nói này, không nhầm vào đâu được, chính là của Phineas Nigellus Black, cụ cố của cha đỡ đầu của hắn - Sirius Black. Tất nhiên là ông đã chết lâu rồi. Đây chỉ là giọng nói của bức chân dung của ông trong phòng Hiệu trưởng mà thôi. Bình thường thì trong phòng có rất nhiều các bức chân dung của các hiệu trưởng tiền nhiệm. Không may là sau nhưng chấn động vừa qua, phần lớn bức chân dung đã rơi rụng xuống sàn nhà. Các vị hiệu trưởng có lẽ cũng đã di cư sang các bức tranh khác. Duy có hai bức tranh vẫn còn dính trên tường, một của Phineas, và một của cụ Dumbledore.

Hắn dừng lại trước bức chân dung cụ Dumbledore, pháp sư mà hắn kính trọng nhất, người mà hắn dự định đặt tên cho con trai của hắn.

"Con chào thầy."

Cụ Dumbledore đưa tay vuốt chòm râu bạc của mình, đôi mắt đăm chiêu nhìn hắn.

"Trong những cơn ác mộng hãi hùng nhất của mình, ta cũng chưa từng hình dung ra con như thế này. Phải, ta có biết về lời tiên tri thứ hai của con. Tuy nhiên, ta chỉ là một lão già lẩm cẩm, từ lâu đã quên đi mất thế nào là tình yêu tuổi trẻ. Ta biết rằng rồi con và trò Granger sẽ thu hút lẫn nhau, nhưng ta thật không ngờ con vì một người con gái mà đi xa đến nhường này."

"Cô ấy là hơi thở của con, là dòng máu chảy trong huyết quản con. Con không thể sống mà thiếu cô ấy. Thế giới mà con cứu là một thế giới có cô ấy, không phải thế giới này." - Hắn nói to và rõ ràng, đáp lại cụ Dumbledore.

Phineas nói chen vào.

"Ông thấy chưa, lũ thanh niên niên chỉ nhìn vào bản thân chúng, ích kỷ và kiêu ngạo! Chúng có sức mạnh nhưng chẳng bao giờ cảm thấy có trách nhiệm với sức mạnh ấy."

Hắn chỉ cười nhạt rồi quay lưng đi. Hắn không còn là thằng nhóc quát vào mặt người khác mỗi khi tự ái nữa. Hắn đến đây là có lý do, và lý do đó không nằm trong mấy bức tranh trên tường. Cụ Dumbledore nhìn theo bóng hắn qua cặp kính hình bán nguyệt. Cụ có vẻ đã đoán được mục đích của hắn, và cụ không khỏi lo lắng.

"Harry, đừng!"

Trước mặt hắn giờ là Tấm gương Ảo ảnh, thứ mà hắn từng bị quyến rũ hồi năm thứ nhất ở Hogwarts. Cũng chính nó là nơi cất giấu Philosopher's stone. Và hắn biết, thứ hắn cần nằm trong nó. Chỉ có điều, tình hình có đôi chút khác so với hồi hắn 11 tuổi. Hồi đó, hắn có thể lấy viên đá ra khỏi tấm gương bởi hắn không có chút ý niệm nào về việc sử dụng nó. Hiện tại thì hắn không thể che dấu mong muốn sử dụng cái thứ đó, thế nên hắn không thể lấy nó. Hắn cần một người không biết gì về nó, chính là cô bé nữ sinh kia.

"Giờ thì nó cũng không khác gì Chúa tể Hắc ám." - Phineas đang chống cằm nhìn theo hắn.

Hắn mặc kệ. Hắn lấy từ trong túi áo một miếng da dê (thề có Merlin, không rõ là túi áo của hắn chứa được bao nhiêu thứ). Trên tấm da ấy có vẽ hình thù của một vật. _Một tấm thẻ bài._

"Tập trung vào, hãy nghĩ về nó." - Hắn nói với cô gái. - "Rồi cô sẽ được tự do."

Cô bé sợ chết khiếp, nhưng hai tiếng "tự do" cho cô một động lực mạnh mẽ. Cô gái nhìn vào miếng da dê rồi lại nhìn tấm gương. Hắn không biết cô gái trông thấy điều gì vì mỗi người sẽ nhìn thấy một thứ khác nhau. Hắn cũng không lên tiếng giục giã. Hắn để cho cô bé sự im lặng để tập trung, và rồi hắn được đền đáp. Tấm thẻ bài xuất hiện trên tay cô gái, như thể nó đã ở sẵn đó từ trước vậy.

Từ đằng sau, bức chân dung Phineas nhổm hẳn lên.

"Merlin ơi, cái đó... Ông có nghĩ giống tôi không Dumbledore?"

Không có tiếng đáp lại. Cụ Dumbledore đã rời khỏi bức tranh của mình. Cụ ấy đã biết, và cụ ấy đã hành động.

Hắn lấy tấm thẻ bài từ tay cô gái rồi giải phóng cho cô ta. Đây là đích đến đầu tiên trên con đường của hắn. Hắn vẫn còn phải tìm thêm 3 tấm thẻ bài nữa. Và khi ấy, hắn có thể gặp lại nàng.

_Hãy chờ anh, Hermione._


	6. Chapter 5

Bệnh viện St. Mungo, phòng 3213.

Ron đang ngồi tựa gối trên giường bệnh, trước mặt là cái chậu _Tưởng ký_. Nó không phải là cái Tưởng ký trong phòng Hiệu trưởng ở Hogwarts, nó là một món quà mà Gabrielle, em gái của chị Fleur tặng gã. Thật lòng là gã ít khi sử dụng nó. Bởi vì gã quá vô tâm, và cũng vì gã không nghĩ là quá khứ của mình có nhiều thứ hay ho để mà lưu lại. Nhưng giờ thì gã cần nó. Gã muốn hệ thống lại trước khi trí nhớ của gã chỉ còn lại những cái bóng mờ mờ. Vậy nên gã yêu cầu Gabrielle mang nó vào cho gã. Kể ra thì, từ hồi gã vào viện, chị em Fleur với Gabrielle là những người thường xuyên vào thăm gã nhất. Bill, Charles, Percy hay Geogre đều đang có công vụ quan trọng. Đại gia đình Weasley giờ mỗi người mỗi ngả.

Và gã nghĩ đến nàng. Gã dòm vào cái chậu. Không có hình ảnh nàng trong đó, chỉ là những gợn sóng. Ký ức của gã đã trở nên xa xăm rồi. Gã nhớ lại hồi bé khi ông Weasley khuân về nhà một cái tivi của dân Muggle, cái tivi đó chỉ chịu lên hình khi ông dùng tay đập chan chát vào nó, nhiều đến nỗi gã đã nghĩ rằng muốn bật tivi thì phải đập vào nó, và tự hỏi sao dân Muggle phải khổ đến vậy khi phát minh ra một thứ dở hơi đến thế. Gã dòm cái chậu lần nữa, rồi lấy tay vỗ vỗ nó. Những gợn sóng tan dần. Đập vào mắt gã là hình ảnh một ông già mảnh khảnh đang bị một gã tóc đỏ dí vào tường. Hai tay gã gần như nhấc bổng ông già lên. Mặt gã đỏ chót, hai mắt gần như lồi ra, và giọng gã thì oang oang.

"SAO ÔNG DÁM, PHILIP SHAW?!"

Ông già trông rất điềm tĩnh, dù rằng đối phương to gấp đôi và có vẻ muốn ăn tươi nuốt sống ông luôn.

"Tôi làm việc của mình, thế thôi."

"PHẢI, ÔNG CHỈ CÓ MỖI MỘT VIỆC THÔI, VẬY MÀ ÔNG CŨNG LÀM KHÔNG ĐÚNG! ÔNG ĐÃ VIẾT SAI TÊN VỢ TÔI. CÔ ẤY LÀ HERMIONE JEAN WEASLEY." - Với tông giọng đó, thật ngạc nhiên là gã đã không bóp gãy cổ ông già Shaw.

"Cậu có thể gọi cô ấy bằng bất cứ cái tên nào mà cậu muốn, nhưng bổn phận của tôi là phải ghi đúng tên của người được nhắc tới trong lời tiên tri lên quả cầu. Lần cuối cùng tôi kiểm tra, tên cô ấy là HERMIONE JANE GRANGER."

Đối với Ron, cái tên Hermione Jane Granger rõ ràng là không phải tên của nàng, tuy nhiên gã vẫn mơ hồ rằng gã từng nghe thấy cái tên này ở đâu đó. Gã nới lỏng tay lên cổ áo ông già, mắt nhìn sang hướng khác, có một chút suy tư.

"Không... Ông sai rồi... Cô ấy là vợ tôi."

"Cô ấy _từng_ là vợ cậu. Về mặt ngôn ngữ, nó là _thời quá khứ_, không phải _thời_ _hiện tại_."

Trái tim gã như vỡ vụn trước từng lời của ông già. Gã gào lên, tuy tông giọng đã không còn cao như trước nữa.

"Cô ấy luôn là vợ tôi. Trước đây là vậy, sau này cũng là như vậy."

Philip Shaw gỡ tay Ron khỏi cổ áo của mình, gã dường như cũng không còn quan tâm đến việc bóp chặt nó nữa.

"Vậy, tờ hôn thú của hai người đâu?"

Gã chết điếng. Hiển nhiên là gã cất nó, nhưng chính xác thì nó đang ở đâu gã cũng không rõ. Nhưng mà sao gã phải quan tâm kia chứ, cả thế giới phù thủy này đều biết nàng là vợ gã. Đó là sự thật mà ngay cả thằng bạn thân nổi tiếng của gã cũng không thể phủ nhận.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, vợ chồng không chỉ là cùng ký tên vào tờ hôn thú. Nó có ý nghĩa ràng buộc cả về mặt thể xác và tâm hồn. Nhiều người không hiểu được điều đó, thế nên sau những năm tháng, thứ duy nhất còn ràng buộc họ là cái tên. Mà thật ra cũng chỉ là đánh lừa nhau, lừa bản thân mình. "

Ron ném cho ông già một cái nhìn theo kiểu _làm-ơn-hãy-nói-tiếng-người_. Thật khó để hiểu hết những lời đó khi nó cứ chui tọt từ tai này sang tai kia.

"Khi một trong hai người thay đổi, tờ hôn thú sẽ hóa thành tro. Bởi vậy, cậu sẽ không bao giờ tìm được nó nữa. KHÔNG BAO GIỜ. Và cho dù cậu hay ai đó vẫn gọi cô ấy bằng cái tên mà mình muốn gọi, không sao cả, chỉ là cái tên, nhưng nó sẽ không phải là tên cô ấy. Tận sâu trong tâm hồn, cô ấy không còn ràng buộc với cậu nữa. Cô ấy không còn mang họ Weasley nữa. Và quả cầu chỉ chấp nhận cái tên thật của cô ấy thôi. HERMIONE JANE GRANGER." - Ông già ngừng một lát để lấy hơi rồi nói tiếp. - "Tôi nghe nói rằng trong _Ngày phán xét_, cô ấy đã trao lời thề nguyền với Harry Jame Potter. Tuy rằng không chính thức, nhưng tôi tin rằng cô ấy đã tự coi mình là HERMIONE JANE POTTER..."

Lần này gã chỉ dùng một tay, nhưng lại có sức mạnh hơn cả lúc trước. Philip Shaw không thể thốt lên lời nào, hơi thở yếu ớt và cứ thế lịm dần đi. Lẽ ra ông ta đã tắt thở, nếu như Neville Longbottom không xuất hiện kịp lúc.

"Lạy Merlin, cậu đang làm cái quái gì thế Ron?"

Neville lôi Ron lại, dùng hết sức kìm chặt gã, cũng khá là vất vả. Ông già Shaw nằm bẹt ra. Mất một lúc ông ta mới hoàn hồn được. Tuy thế ông ta vẫn nói trong khi lưng dính liền với sàn nhà lạnh lẽo.

"Giết tôi nếu cậu có thể, nhưng sẽ có người thay tôi, và người đó vẫn sẽ làm bổn phận của mình: viết cái tên đúng lên quả cầu. Việc đó nằm ngoài ý muốn của cậu. Và thề có Merlin, cậu là cái thể loại chồng kiểu gì mà không nhận ra rằng tờ hôn thú của mình đã cháy thành tro? Cậu có thực sự yêu cô ấy không? Vì nếu đúng là cậu yêu cô ấy, thì cho dù cậu có là kẻ vô tâm nhất trên quả đất này, cậu sẽ vẫn nhận ra khi cô ấy thay đổi."

Những gì xảy ra tiếp theo là một dấu hỏi lớn, bởi vì Ron đã hất đổ cái chậu Tưởng ký khỏi giường. Mặt gã chuyển sang cùng tông màu với mái tóc đỏ rực. Gã đập phá tất cả những gì có thể trong tầm tay. Ý thức chỉ trở về với gã khi gã nghe tiếng bật khóc của một cô gái. Gã cúi xuống. Hai tay gã đang bấu chặt vào vai Gabrielle, khiến khuôn mặt xinh đẹp nhưng xanh xao nhăn lại vì đau đớn, từ khóe mắt tuôn ra những hạt lệ châu.

"Anh xin lỗi..." - Gã thốt lên như vậy, sau khi nhích lại phía đầu giường.

Gabrielle từ từ ngồi dậy, lấy tay quệt nước mắt. Không khó để nhận ra vết hằn do gã gây nên trên đôi vai trắng ngần của cô, nhưng cô không than phiền về nó. Cô nhặt cái Tưởng ký lên, đặt lại nó trước mặt Ron, rồi quay về cái ghế ở góc phòng, chỗ cô vẫn ngồi chứng kiến từ đầu đến giờ. Gã liếc về phía cô, khẽ gật đầu.

Sau đó, gã lại nhìn cái Tưởng ký, và gã nghe thấy những lời của ông già Shaw.

_Và thề có Merlin, cậu là cái thể loại chồng kiểu gì mà không nhận ra rằng tờ hôn thú của mình đã cháy thành tro? Cậu có thực sự yêu cô ấy không? Vì nếu đúng là cậu yêu cô ấy, thì cho dù cậu có là kẻ vô tâm nhất trên quả đất này, cậu sẽ vẫn nhận ra khi cô ấy thay đổi._

Gã từ từ nhận ra, những lời ấy không phải vô lý. Gã từng rất lắng nghe nàng khi cả hai quen nhau, nhưng khí lấy nàng rồi thì cái tư tưởng chiếm hữu thắng thế trong gã, gã không còn để nàng làm những điều nàng thích nữa. Gã không muốn nàng học lên cao, gã không muốn nàng thăng tiến trong sự nghiệp, gã muốn nàng sinh cho gã một đàn tóc đỏ... Nhưng nàng không phải người con gái ngoan ngoãn đến vậy, những trận cãi vã cứ xảy ra, và mỗi lúc một nhiều hơn. Ban đầu gã cho rằng vợ chồng cãi nhau là bình thường, giống như đã là sinh viên thì phải thi lại ấy. Tuy nhiên, càng về sau gã càng không nhớ hai đứa cãi nhau vì cái gì, càng về sau có vẻ như nàng càng phớt lờ gã. Nàng hay đi công tác, nàng ở lại cơ quan làm thêm, nàng đến muộn trong tiệc Giáng sinh, vân vân và vân vân.

Gã quá vô tâm, gã không hề để ý. Gã nghĩ một khi nàng lấy gã, nàng sẽ mãi yêu gã. Đó là một suy nghĩ ngốc nghếch. Trước đây gã từng nghi ngờ, mà không phải chỉ mình gã, nhưng rồi mọi chuyện qua đi khi hắn nói với gã rằng hắn chỉ coi nàng như "em gái". Ôi ngốc nghếch làm sao! Đến tận bây giờ gã mới nghĩ ra, thằng bạn thân của mình không có em gái. Gã thì có, và gã biết Ginny sẽ không bao giờ nhìn gã như cái cách nàng nhìn hắn.

Gã gõ vào cái Tưởng ký lần nữa. Ký ức đưa gã về trường Hogwarts, trong cái năm thứ 7 đầy biến động, khi mà nguy hiểm cứ cận kề và Thần Chết chỉ chờ đưa chúng đi bất cứ lúc nào. Ở đó, gã thấy mình đang đứng cạnh nàng, còn hắn thì đối diện hai đứa. Cả ba đều trông không được tốt lắm. Và hắn nói với cả bọn rằng hắn sẽ đi đối đầu với Chúa tể Hắc ám.

_Một cách khác để được chết nhanh hơn_, gã đã nghĩ như vậy. Nhưng ngay cả khi suy nghĩ trong đầu gã còn chưa dứt, nàng - đang đứng ngay cạnh gã - bất chợt nói một câu mà gã không bao giờ có thể quên.

_"Em sẽ đi với anh!"_

Rồi nàng chạy tới ôm lấy hắn, không hẳn là một cái ôm nghẹt thở như thường lệ, đó là một cái ôm nhẹ nhàng khiến người ta không nỡ dứt ra, thứ gã chưa bao giờ có. Gã muốn với tay kéo nàng lại, nhưng không thể. Cái gã trong quá khứ hay cái gã trong hiện tại, cả hai đều đứng im như phỗng. Cái khoảng không gian trước mặt ấy, là nơi gã không thể chạm vào.

_Chỉ hắn và nàng._

_Chết tiệt, cái thể loại anh em/bạn thân gì như thế chứ! _

Gã dứt khỏi dòng ký ức, ngửa đầu ra sau với dáng vẻ mệt mỏi.

"Anh là một thằng ngốc, phải không?"

Gabrielle đáp lại gã không chút chần chừ.

"Phải."

xxxxx

Hắn cảm thấy đau đầu kinh khủng. Lần cuối cùng hắn bị như vậy là vào hôm sau đám cưới của nàng. Lần đó hắn mượn cớ đến châu Á công tác để trốn không phải dự cái đám cưới mà hắn có vinh hạnh được mời làm phù rể. Hắn mang máng là hắn nốc cả bia lẫn rượu suốt đêm, thành ra hôm sau thức dậy thì đầu hắn đau như búa bổ. Từ kinh nghiệm đó hắn không bao giờ động đến mấy chất có cồn ấy nữa. Sầu thì không quên được, đầu thì lại đau.

Còn tối qua chắc chắn là hắn không uống rượu. Hắn quá mệt nên đã thiếp đi, tất nhiên là sau khi cẩn thận tạo ra một cái _Bùa chú Bảo vệ_ đề phòng có kẻ tấn công bất ngờ. Hiện tại, hắn đã thức giấc, và khi cơn đau đầu lắng xuống, hắn nhận ra là tình thế của mình thật không ổn chút nào. Không phải vì cái thói quen chả mặc gì khi ngủ của hắn, cũng không phải là có cô gái lạ hoắc nào đó nằm cạnh hắn, chỉ là hắn cảm thấy cơ thể mình nhẹ bẫng. Hắn nhỏm dậy , đưa tay miết vết sẹo theo thói quen. Cơn đau đầu vẫn còn, nhưng hắn chú ý ngay đến bàn tay của hắn. Nó nhỏ như bàn tay của một đứa bé, nhỏ hơn nhiều so với trí nhớ của hắn.

_Lạy Merlin, đã có cái gì đó xảy ra. _

Hắn chạy vào nhà vệ sinh, phản chiếu trong bóng gương vẫn là hắn, vẫn đôi mắt xanh ấy, vẫn mái tóc rối bất trị ấy... Nhưng đó không phải là hắn của hiện tại, đó là hắn của nhiều năm về trước. Hình ảnh mà hắn thấy là của một thằng nhóc 11 tuổi, vẫn mang danh _Cậu bé sống sót_, nổi tiếng mà chẳng hiểu vì sao mình nổi tiếng.

_Mình bị thu nhỏ._

Hắn lục lại trí nhớ, chắc chắn là hắn không dính phải lời nguyền bí ẩn nào trong trận chiến vừa rồi ở Hogwarts, và đảm bảo cũng không có ai mò vào đây đêm qua để ếm hắn. Vậy thì cái quái gì đã khiến hắn ra nông nỗi này?

Hắn cố gắng tập trung. Hắn cảm nhận được dòng mana yếu ớt trong cơ thể hắn. Nói một cách lạc quan thì hắn vẫn còn chút ít mana, nhưng xét một cách bi quan thì hắn đã mất gần như toàn bộ sức mạnh.

_Là nó._

Nó gặm nhấm linh hồn hắn, và nó mỗi ngày một mạnh lên. Tuy nhiên, hắn cần nó cho chặng đường sắp tới. Vả lại, giờ cũng đã quá muộn để quay đầu. Hắn chạy lại giường. Con Crookshanks đang cuộn tròn trên cái áo khoác của hắn. Hắn liền giũ con mèo ra.

"Meeoo..." - Crookshank kêu lên. Rõ ràng nó đang say giấc và cái áo đấy là miếng đệm mà nó ưa thích. Nó nhìn thấy hắn, trong hình hài đứa trể 11 tuổi, nhưng có lẽ đó không phải vấn đề nó quan tâm cho lắm. Nó ngáp dài, định bụng leo lên giường lần nữa.

Mặc kệ con mèo, hắn thò tay vào lục cái túi áo rồi lôi ra một quyển sổ nhỏ bìa đen. Crookshanks nhìn cuốn sổ với biểu cảm lạ lẫm, vẻ cáu bẳn của nó biến mất. Nó biết cuốn sổ đó.

_Cuốn sổ của nàng._

Nàng đã đọc rất nhiều cuốn sách, và phần lớn ghi chép của nàng nằm trong cuốn sổ này. Người bình thường nhìn vào sẽ chỉ thấy một cuốn sổ trống trơn không có dòng chữ nào được ghi lại cả. Kể cả các pháp sư cao tay nhất cũng chưa chắc đã có thể phá được loại bùa mà nàng đã sử dụng. Về điểm này, hắn rất tin tưởng. Hai người duy nhất có thể đọc nó là hắn và nàng.

Từng dòng chữ hiện ra trong mắt hắn. Hắn cau mày, những ghi chép về _nó_ là rất hạn chế. Hắn đồ rằng ngay cả những Kỵ sĩ Rồng cũng không biết về _nó_ nhiều cho lắm. Hắn gập cuốn cổ lại, suy tính thật nhanh. Hắn đã lường trước một số nguy hiểm, và đã chuẩn bị một số phương án. Trước mắt việc hắn đánh mất mana và bị thu nhỏ lại chưa gây hại gì, nhưng về lâu về dài thì chắc chắn là không ổn chút nào. Hắn cất cuốn sổ vào trong túi áo khoác rồi mặc nó lên người. Chiếc áo tự động thu nhỏ lại cho vừa người hắn.

"Đi nào Crookshanks."

Hắn nhét con mèo vào túi áo khoác rồi rời khỏi phòng. Hắn đã thuê một nhà nghỉ bình dân trong một con phố. Phần lớn những kẻ truy đuổi hắn nghĩ rằng hắn đang lẩn trốn trong rừng rú hay nơi nào đó vắng người. Có một số kẻ khôn ngoan hơn tin rằng hắn đang hòa lẫn trong các thành phố lớn. Dù vậy họ chưa bao giờ lần ra được hắn, ngoại trừ lần hắn đụng độ nhóm của Ron. Hắn có chút lo lắng về lần đó, không phải vì Ron mà là vì cách họ tìm ra hắn. Nếu hắn không nhầm, Ginny từng kiếm được một cái la bàn ở một hiệu đồ cũ. Cái la bàn đó không chỉ về hướng Bắc. Tuy nhiên Ron đang ở bệnh viện St. Mungo, và chắc là cậu ta sẽ không đưa chiếc la bàn đó cho kẻ khác. Hắn có thể tạm yên tâm.

Hắn bắt một xe taxi đến sân bay. Đến nơi, hắn vào nhà vệ sinh, lấy trong túi ra một chai thuốc _Đa dịch. _Hắn hớp một ngụm. Mùi vị của cái món này chưa bao giờ dễ chịu. Năm phút sau, một gã đàn ông trạc ba mươi bước ra, tóc tai vuốt theo nếp rất gọn gàng. Trên tay hắn là tấm vé một chiều đến Việt Nam.

xxxxx

"Cụ chắc chắn về những gì cụ vừa nói chứ?"

Người vừa lên tiếng là Graham Curbisley, tân Bộ trưởng Bộ Pháp thuật. Ông là vị Bộ trưởng thứ 5 tính từ _Ngày phán xét_ đến nay. Bốn vị kia thường không tại nhiệm quá 100 ngày và đều tự nguyện từ chức trước những áp lực quá lớn. Bản thân Curbisley cũng không muốn ngồi vào chiếc ghế nóng này, nhưng ông đã "bị" chỉ định đởi Liên đoàn Pháp thuật Tối cao.

"Tôi hoàn toàn chắc chắn, thưa ngài Bộ trưởng."

Giọng nói của cụ Dumbledore, hay đúng hơn là bức chân dung của cụ, vang lên. Bộ trưởng Curbisley đã quyết định cho treo một bức chân dung của cụ vào ngày đầu tiên ông đến nhậm chức trong văn phòng này. Phải nói đấy là một quyết định khôn ngoan.

"_Họ_ không phải những kẻ dễ nói chuyện. _Họ_ gần như không quan tâm đến chúng ta." - Hai bàn tay của ngài Bộ trưởng siết chặt vào nhau. Gương mặt ông đầy vẻ căng thẳng.

"_Họ_ sẽ quan tâm." - Cụ Dumbledore trấn an bằng một giọng nhẹ nhàng. - "_Họ_ là một phần của thế giới này. Và ngài thấy đấy, các Kỵ sĩ Rồng đã lắng nghe chúng ta."

Bộ trưởng Curbisley dường như cuối cùng đã bị thuyết phục.

"Tôi sẽ gửi cú cho _họ_, tất cả _bọn họ_."

Cụ Dumbledore chỉnh lại cái gọng kính của mình một chút rồi nói.

"Nếu tôi không nhầm thì, ngài Bộ trưởng, _bọn họ_ sắp có một cuộc họp tại một vùng đất trung lập."

Ông Curbisley ngẩn người ra một lúc. Ông ta đã quá tập trung vào việc xử lý hắn nên không để ý đến việc gì khác.

"Mười năm một lần." - Cụ Dumbledore tiếp lời.

Ông Curbisley đưa tay lên vỗ trán.

"Thề có Merlin, tôi thật không nhớ ra chuyện đó."

"Tôi nghĩ rằng ngài nên đích thân đến đó. Đây đã không còn là chuyện riêng của giới phù thủy nữa rồi."

Đây không phải điều ông Bộ trưởng muốn làm, nhưng rõ ràng là ông ta khó lòng thoái thác. Nếu những gì cụ Dumbledore nói là đúng, nếu đó thật sự là ý đồ của hắn, thì _bọn họ_ cũng không thể làm ngơ được.

"Chính xác thì bọn họ họp ở đâu?"

"Một nước nào đó ở châu Á có tên là Việt Nam."


End file.
